Decimal Place
by ReiraChanXD
Summary: Rukia returns, but for how long? Is this just another dream? Or perhaps a recurring nightmare Ichigo keeps waking up from? Returning years later everything has changed; fate intervenes and in Tokyo High one teacher is forced to make a difficult decision.
1. Let it rain

**Ichigo x Rukia fanfic**

I looked up at the sky and sighed, is the weather here ever any good? Just then as I was staring at the heavy, oppressive rain, something, or someone flashed in my peripheral vision, I turned to see Rukia running through the pouring rain, in the scanty school uniform of just a mere shirt and mini-skirt- well it's not like she was going to be staying here very long, so why bother buying the winter uniform? I cringed at the thought; she would be gone all too soon. So why not grasp the chance whilst I still had it I thought, and that nothing could be worse than what we are now...more or less on edge.

I swiftly opened my umbrella and ran clumsily through the rain, sloshing after her, soaking the ends of my trousers, and drowning my shoes. I clamed my pace, when I was a few steps behind her, and coolly brought my umbrella over the both of us as I neared her till we were standing so close; I could feel the heat radiating off her. It took her a while to realise but eventually she did, she finally noticed the lack of rain over her head and looked up fervently at the sky only to notice the black of my umbrella, then she turned her wide, questioning eyes to me.

"Oh Ichigo...um...what gives...?

"Baka... which idiot goes out in the rain without a jacket?"

I scolded her and looked away as she flushed red with a mix of embarrassment, relief and maybe even a hint of disappointment.

But before I could stare at her more and lose myself completely, I removed my jacket and gently draped it on her delicate shoulders; she looked up at me shocked almost in disbelief, then just as quickly she looked away.

As we walked together in silence I succumbed to the nostalgic feeling that welled within me, as I desperately missed the days when we used to walked together like this to school every day, until it all crumbled.

It was Rukia's first day back and Id never had a chance to ask her where she had been planning on staying, the most obvious place completely eluded me as I stupidly asked the question.

"So where are you staying tonight?"

Just they as she had looked up at me to hear my question she flashed all shades of red, from rose to crimson, one shade deepening in to the other. Just then it hit me

"My...cupboard?"

She looked away embarrassed. Guilt washed over me, as I realised how many time id embarrassed her in such a short period of time.

"Cool" I made an attempt to sound upbeat "so how about we get some ramen on the way home for my sisters and us, because my dad should be at a meeting till Thursday?"

She returned her gaze to me and thankfully she smiled.

"Thanks" she almost whispered.


	2. Regrets

As we headed for home, holding the two bags of take-away ramen, walking amidst the everyday hustle and bustle of life, alongside the small, fierce death god, I knew there was a blasé look on my face, the charade that hid my internal dilemma from the outside world.

It had occurred to me that I now had two options, they were; to sleep on the sofa, or in the garden. Sleeping on the sofa would be way to suspicious, Yuzu and Karin would never let me sleep in their rooms, full stop. Ding ding ding we have a winner- the garden. I would have to sleep in the garden. However I soon began to warm up to the idea, when I remembered my initial reason for wanting to sleep there. I could no longer sleep in my room. I had no idea what I would do to the poor, unsuspecting death god while she was awake, let alone while she slept.

The problem was, as suspicious as sleeping on the sofa was, wouldn't sleeping in the garden be ten times worse. Ahhhh, how frustrating it is! Irritated I scratched my head, and tried using it for once to find an answer, when I noticed Rukia looking at me with a worried expression, and with a similar tone in her voice as she said;

"Ichigo, don't think too hard, it's not good for your head"

Just then I and my brilliant brains walked into a lamppost- oh the irony-, as Rukia skilfully saved the ramen.

"See"

Out of habit we resumed our usual bickering in the same way we always did, just words playfully tossed about without meaning- a way to keep ourselves from using our heading too much, and start thinking about useless stuff, to death gods such as feelings, but for some reason it just wasn't working with me today, I'd passed that boundary to far now to even think of going back.

Overshadowed by the dark, glittering sky, we finally reached home, exhausted from arguing so much, and well, using our heads to much.

"So Rukia are you gonna go in through the window to my room?"

"Obviously. Don't forget to bring my ramen back with you, and some pyjamas please"

The ludicrousness of such a situation never failed to tire me, I would have to take some pyjamas from the clean laundry basket without my overly perceptive younger sisters noticing, because if noticed I would be taken for some perverted paedophile and would never live it down- well this is going to be fun. After agreeing on this (getting the clothes, not being a paedophile) I walked through the front door and Rukia disappeared round the back.

"Im home, there is ramen if your hungry, come get"

"Ehh, nii-chan why is there 4 boxes of ramen, dads not home"

"Umm.. well.. I was, you know feeling very hungry today, I'm a growing teen, huh, so stop questioning me!"

Feeling rather flushed I took the remaining the box's, quickly fished for some pyjamas from the laundry basket and cautiously entered my room.

"Rukia, here"

I handed her the pyjamas and ramen, blushing idiotically as our hands brushed.

"I… I'm gonna go take a shower"

I hurriedly headed towards to the bathroom, leaving a bewildered Rukia behind.

With the hot water gushing out, pouring over my head, washing all the worries away, I could still vividly remember Rukia's bewildered expression as I burst out, and the touch of her skin against mine. Putting them together, it made me think how the possibility of my absurd feelings, were never to be returned. And somewhere deep down inside I always knew it wasn't possible regardless of that small strong of hope I always held onto, I knew that she would always be a death god made to kill and I would always be a human made to live, despite being a substitute death god, I was still undeniably human, and that is where I lived. The human world. The real world.

The depressing reality shook me as it always did with its revelation. Pulling my hand through my hair I sighed and made a decision, to try, try and forget about these impervious feelings and the way she made me feel.

Putting on the jeans which I'd left in the bathroom earlier that morning, I realised I'd forgotten to bring clothes with me in my almost female, emotional walk out. With a towel draped around my neck and a pair of homey jeans on, I walked towards my room like I would any other day.

"Oh"

Fiercely blushing and instinctively turned away, as I entered, it finally registered that I was topless in front of a single woman, in my own bedroom. She was probably blushing because of my impudency, I'm sure of it, even though the way those bright, warm cheeks made me feel all tingling and giddy inside, I was sure that it was just because I was doing something shameful, why would someone like her ever feel that was about someone as lowly as myself.

"Sorry" I murmured as I shoved on a t-shirt, and resigned to the comfy spot on my bed.

"let's eat"

Noticing that Rukia probably wouldn't sit next to me on the bed, I got down onto the floor as we began to devour our much deserved and now slightly cold box of ramen.

After using the shower, once my sisters were asleep, Rukia re entered wearing the light blue pyjamas blouse and bottoms, that my sister rarely wore. Looking at her delicate frame with dripping wet hair, I noticed something wrong.

"Um Ichigo I think I put something on wrong somewhere"

"Pfft, come here Ill fix it for you", I beckoned her with my hand till she came and sat on the bed beside me, with her back to me. Slowly and hesitantly I reached out to her delicate shoulders and fixed the jumble of strings and buttons on the side of the impossible pyjamas blouse. I sighed, fashion these days, who apart from my sisters would willingly torture themselves with this complicated blouse to wear to bed.

After putting it right, I smoothed over the material on her back, which was all crumpled from the hassle. The feel of her back felt nice, and she automatically straightened it out, as I stroked it. Without realising it I was stroking the small length of her back from the top, along, across the curve, then up again. She shivered from the touch, and soon my hands became greedy reaching for the wet hair on her neck, as I brushed it back, skimming along the length of her neck and slowly into the collar, taking another route along her back, however its aim was interrupted as I had realised what I'd been doing. She had only been her for a couple of hours and I had already began molesting her. But why, why wasn't she pushing away these greedy hands, it was so infuriating not knowing why.

Till this point I still hadn't seen her face and she hadn't seen mine, I wanted to keep it that way because if she saw my longing expression right now surely she would hate me. Wanting to keep it that way, in one swift movement I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her from the back, slowly and carefully placing my chin on her shoulder, I turned my face towards her neck and the warmth of my breath made her shudder.

"Rukia … I'm so sorry…"


	3. Temptation

This is it. I was at one of those points in my life, a whatdoyacall it, a standstill no, cliff hanger no, turning point no, juxtaposition. Whatever the hell it's called I felt like the balance leaned on the tip of the knife and could fall either way at any moment. Like my present life had been living up to this moment and the outcome could change things forever, and what was I going to do about it. Nothing. Absolutely bloody nothing. Why? Because I don't fucking know what to do and that's the problem.

I was holding the woman I loved in my arms right, here and right now, and what the hell could I do to change it? To go back, to fix it, to make it right again! So why wasn't it right? Well for many insanely obvious reasons, starting from the simple ones, such as she's not human, or she's 2000 freaking years older than me, or the more complicated ones like, she's doesn't live in the same world as me, or she doesn't belong here, all the way down to the most import one. She doesn't love me back. Am I sure of it? Well no? Then the probability of it? Very high, very high indeed. Why? Well apart from the above mentioned, possibly because I'll never be worth the love of someone like her. Oh how pro dramatic, the typical soppy love story is it? Well it's more that she's the kind of girl that's all around. Not an all-around whore type but more the "My last duchess type". And that's the worst thing. She treats everyone equally. How ironic, it should be a good thing. Well it isn't. Why? Well aside from obvious reason, I don't know! I don't know how the hell she feels about me! and its only something I can guess at. Well maybe, just maybe her lack of resistance against my brutal hold is a glimmer of hope for me. Or maybe I'm just suffocating her.

Shit

But I love her…

Shit shit

So I'll let her go

Triple shit.

So I'll let her go, it being harder than I thought, as I forcefully pried my unwilling arms away from her and placed them on her shoulders. Surprisingly, I was more in control than I had anticipated, and my voice came out smoother than I expected.

"I am truly sorry, just a slip to temptation, I swear it won't happen again."

A nervous, fake laugh escaped my lips and she slowly turned to me, bleached crimson.

"Mm" was all she could muster in those few seconds she turned to me and turned away again.

Dejection. Or was it just me? Just me probably. But why, do I still feel like that's what I saw on her pretty little face.

Anger? It was probably that. I'm sure of it. She's mad at me. Crap, she must be really mad.

Then without a word she got up, leaving my hands hanging, and strode towards the cupboard door in a few quick, lithe movements, only the kind of movements to come from a 2000 year old experienced death god. Wait. Hold on a minute, if she's walking like that it must mean she's not in control, and her supernatural instincts are taking over? Oh shit.

She must be really mad.

"Um, Rukia, are…are you mad at… me?" I stuttered out in worry at her change in demeanour.

Without turning back, with her hand on the cupboard handle, she replied; "No", a simple "no", then climbed inside the cupboard, closing the door behind her without another word. Not a single word. Only that word.

Confused, bewildered, worried and mostly angry at myself, I scratched my empty head, looking for answers again, and feeling frustrated yet again. Is this what they call "sexually frustrated". Must be.

Sigh. How was I going to face tomorrow this way. With more school, Rukia angry with me, my prying sisters around and let's not forget the sexual frustration.

Resigned I pulled of my t-shirt, wet with perspiration, from the heat of the moment, and slipped into bed. Its not like Rukia would be coming out of there anytime soon anyway.

"Ugh" I groaned, as the ringing sound of a bloody alarm clock going off somewhere pierced through my peaceful dream.

Turning to my side, to bury my head in my pillows only to find it was useless. Absolutely useless. I could still hear the bloody alarm!

Unwillingly I tore the sheets from my bed, and rose to find and possibly break that alarm clock. As I searched around aimlessly, passing through the hall, I glanced into a much neglected mirror to face myself. Weird, how facing myself and facing myself in the mirror where two completely different sensations. When facing myself, both had a personality, however facing the mirror, which was something I hadn't done in a long time, I was merely facing a reflection. What I was looking was me, and only me. No alternate reality.

And for once, looking in the mirror, I basked in the bliss of it. I studied my topless figure,

remembering the battles once fought that resulted in the scars across my torso and the

training that had filled me out to what I am now. I'd lost any boy-ish charm I'd once, if ever, had. Now what replaced it was, young, firm muscles stretching over long limbs, and a row of long enticing train tracks encasing a long slender torso.

Wow. Despite seemingly extremely vain for checking myself out and liking it, I'd realised that if I wished, I could get almost any girl I wanted. But the "almost" was the problem there. All but one. Perhaps.

That was when the sickening idea first sprang forth. The route of escape.

Finally. I'd found the evil alarm clock, ringing menacingly from somewhere under a couch and once I'd finally got to it, it took almost all of my self-restrain not to break it. Karin probably put it there to wake me up. Crap. School!

Realising how late I was I rushed back to my room shoving any shirt on, as I pulled open the door to Rukia's cupboard knocking frantically on it in the process. When it eventually squealed open, I found myself staring into darkness. Gone. So that's how it was going to be.

Already exhausted, though it was only morning, I raked my hands through my hair attempting to make it seem less like a strawberry top as I changed into my school trousers and grabbed my bag all in a hurried mess.

Running out the house, heading for school I glanced at my watch and it glared 8:50 back at me.

Rushing to make it in my ten minute deadline, I caught the doors just in time, panting and gasping for air. _Really she could hate me, but she didn't have to be this cruel, am I really that unbearable?_

I sighed and took my usual seat next to Rukia, feeling unease the whole way. I hated this. This itching, crawling feeling. _Why!_ I screamed inside, questioning why everything had to always be so fucking complicated!

That's when I remembered it, the thought that struck me back like hot iron. Of course it would hurt, it was bound to hurt. It was stupid and it hurt, but it was way better than the agony that would be install for me if I kept on at this rate.

As I sauntered over to Orhime Inoue's seat I could feel Rukia's eyes bore holes in my back. Why should she care, she hates me right?

"Hey" I said with a casual wave though she was right in front of me

"Hey Ichigo, what's up?" Orhime's light, bell tone, rung through the silence.

"Nothing, um, I was thinking, since you know, my dad's out of town at the moment, do you want to come over and…" at that point I felt, everyone's glare at the back of my head. Well more like their violent aura's, especially Ishida, but I didn't care, it was for the greater good. My greater good. I'd done enough for the world already hadn't I? I'd sacrificed 2 years of my youth, any chance to love normally, and had put my life on the thin line countless times. I deserved at least a sliver of happiness or even peace at the very least.

Or did I not deserve my own happy ever after…probably, as was the case with everything else.

Orhime's eyes were wide with anticipation as she watched me struggle to finish my sentence.

"well the TV's free, so do you want to rent a movie sometime?" I winced at how human and cliché it sounded, and subtly noting how suggestive it sounded. Well hopefully it would ward Rukia off thinking I had any feeling, and that last night was just a fluke, a slip of the hand, a teasing, all far from the truth of the real slip to temptation.

So what was I feeling now at this very moment? Pain. Nothing but pain.

This was the start of the beginning.

Or the end of the beginning.

Or the start of the end.

Or simply the end.

Sigh.

I've been doing that a lot recently haven't I?


	4. Relief

4:50pm – end of school

We had agreed on that night to indulge in such human tendencies as movies, and since Rukia, and the rest of the class had surely overheard I did not bother informing her. Furthermore since Orhime and the lot of them knew Rukia was back they expected for her to reside in her usual spot – my cupboard- during her stay.

As we passed through the schools rusty iron gates, I glanced to my right to see Rukia regard me with a nod to which I returned, the nod which implied she got the situation at hand, as she turned and brushed past us heading the opposite way toward town.

"So what do you have in mind for a good movie" I questioned Orhime appearing interested. Truth be told, I held nothing against her, and she did undeniably have a certain lure to her, though nothing in comparison to what Rukia held on me, nevertheless she had more of a draw to her than most other ordinary girls, so In some way I wasn't feeling deprived of anything, so instead of disappointment I basked in the calm, peaceful atmosphere that befitted the age I belonged to, and the age I'd been so long out of.

"Anoo, well…. I… you know… kind of wanted to see Ninja Assassin, I heard its really good and full of blood and gore" – (as if she hadn't seen enough in her time) her words poured out in a tumult as the glint of pure excitement and joy settled in her eyes. That was one aspect of Inoue Orhime I would never get enough of- she was straight forward and didn't try to hide her opinions. Evenmoreso her rush of excitement proved we have similar likes. Always a good thing.

I tried fining comfort in that feeling, as we headed towards our destination.

11pm - outside Orhime's house

Orhime looked up fervently expecting a kiss yet not expecting it at the same time, and as predicted I pecked her lightly on the forehead genuinely feeling warmth towards her. Not ready to depart just yet she tip toed up to whisper something in my ear, before giving me a warm smile and parting with:

"Thanks Ichigo I really had fun" with that she waved and slipped inside her empty home, where no one was anticipating her arrival but the shadows.

11:30pm – Ichigo's room

"So how was you're movie, Ichigo? You and Orhime really get along well, do I see sparks" she winked.

I was annoyed, mostly that she could so easily dismiss an obvious action, like the one preformed last night with her, for such a vague one with Orhime. Suppressing disturbing memories I guess.

"Yeah, great, Orhime's pretty hot isn't she" worded like a question but sounding more like an ending statement, it came out more curtly than expected as the lies smoothed out my lips with ease. I stayed turned away from her whilst saying this, and just as the words began to settle in, a loud bleeping noise broke through the tension

"Hollow" I sighed, touching the blinking badge and trespassing from human to soul reaper territory. I turned to face Rukia who was preparing to do the same. Not seeing the use of it, I turned away from her again, "I can handle it myself" I muttered icily, yet loud enough for her to her, as I slipped out the open window into the bitterly cold night.

Why did she have to accept everything so easily! I cursed inwardly, annoyed and infuriated more than anything. However more than her accepting it, it felt more like she was toying with me, and that's what annoyed me – I was putty in her skilled hands.

Mentally scolding myself, as I suppressed these thought and feeling to the back of my mind, I forced my focus to the task at hand.

Closing my eyes I breathed in deep, inhaling the stale night air, sniffing out my prey. I navigated my way through the winding streets to end up in the familiar space, of an open area filled with vibrant greenery, and a large slowly closing – over ditch in the middle of it. It was the same clearing in which two memorable foes appeared in around two years ago, thus leaving the area filled with a slightly higher reiatsu concentration than others.

As my eyes soon became accustomed to the darkness, I located my prey, closed my mind and opened my senses, centring my whole being on the hunt. Right here and right now there was nothing more than the predator and the prey. And I lost myself in it. Entirely. All was focused on the kill. Nothing more than an aimless fallen espda, left behind after the unforgettable disaster that often haunted my very thoughts.

Holding my stance I drew my large sword, gleaming in the moonlight as I brought it down, slicing through the cold air towards my side, as I launched myself forwards, springing to my prey, seeking nothing less than blood.

Zangetsu broke through headfirst to the stomach of my prey, drawing back as I toyed with my prey for a while. Time and the battles that resulted it the scars over my body and on my companion blade, had changed my countenance during battle, leaving me with a colder approach, sharper blade and best of all, allowing me to enjoy the fight. The bloodshed. It was now a source of relaxation that washed over me as a played with my easy prey, obviously no match for me.

Finally the Scarlett tears of blood, streamed and dripped down the length of my gleaming companion luminescent in the moonlight, as my prey glittered away into the depth of the omniscient night. A sigh blew from my lips as I dropped onto the damp dew of the midnight grass, completely disregarding the fluttering , dregs left of my prey as they silently blew away with the wind.

As I leant back, staring straight back at the brilliant moon, challenging it, an earlier conversation with Keigo came to mind, of him telling me I needed to "Get some", and personally I thought he was bloody right. I cringed, even Keigo had got laid, and here I was a pathetic excuse for a guy, a day away from 18 and still hung up on some girl. My next preceding memory was of a one from only an hour ago, of Orhime, "Offering", she'd said she could tell I needed "relief" and that she didn't mind, even though she knew It would never be mutual, when I'd asked her why, she merely replied that it was a debt she had to pay, and that it was nothing big anyway. I guess it made sense put that way, and then I'd made the decision to take her up on her offer soon, very soon, if required, which right now, that point was pretty close.

8:30am next day

Why? Why the hell didn't I break that bloody alarm clock when I had the chance!

Accepting my inevitable fate, I arose once more to get ready for school, slowly becoming accustomed to the ring of the alarm clock.

For once not late I strolled out the front door, without bothering to check if Rukia had left yet, because I already knew she had, I could, and always had been able to feel her presence that way, though it never seem to work in emergencies.

Greeted by a string a "hellos" and "happy birthday", from the usual throng of people, I settled in my seat not feeling all that festive when a softer voice greeted me and wished me happy birthday. I smiled in reply happy for the gesture.

Instinctively I turned towards where Rukia sat, and when my eyes finally lay upon her, she seemed shocked by the whole ordeal. So she didn't know. Why should she anyway? My thoughts resigned, though mentally suppressing the thought that I even knew when her birthday was. Well either way it didn't matter, as I hadn't been expecting anything.

12pm – Ichigo's house

The party was just clearing out, and I was grateful for it all, it had really taken my mind of things. It had been fun with the usual gang and their surprise party which really did surprise me. One thing that didn't surprise me though was that Rukia wasn't part of the planning and I could instantly tell this by the hint of remorse in her countenance throughout the whole thing.

Tired and exhausted from the hours of partying I trudged upstairs into my room, to find Rukia leaning against the cupboard anxiously waiting for me. When I walked in her expression changed, shifting to something more devious and cunning and in some way slightly seductive.

"Hey Rukia what's up?" I asked suddenly feeling more tired as I slumped on to the edge of my bed, facing her, expecting her reply

"Nothing, I just felt a little bad that I didn't really give you a birthday present"

"No, really, it's ok, I wasn't really expecting anything" at that her face fell slightly almost losing her seductive posture.

"Well here's just a little something from me to make up for it"

She slowly crossed the meter distance between us, not stopping at the radius of my legs instead walking forward more until she was between them, standing face to face, with me sitting and her standing.

Slowly yet fluidly she brought her hands up and placed them on either side of my face, then in the same movement she bent her head down, bringing mine up with it to face hers. Within that moment she brought her lips to mine in so many ways which I didn't expect. Lightly, carefully her lips touched mine as she pressed hers to them, for I was still as stone. She then lightly touched my lip with her tongue without changing any other body posture. She was provoking me. And it was working.

Just as my lips parted to continue with what was much longed for, she pulled back letting go of my face in the process, and walked towards the cupboard door, turning around again to give a light "goodnight" her voice filled, with self-satisfaction and amusement.

She knew.

Knowing more than anything she was teasing me, yet unable to let go of the feelings that arose at her kiss, I left the bed to get what I really needed to get at that moment – relief.

Turning towards the door and not hers Rukia questioned me on where I was going, and at my reply her face fell.

"To Orhime's"


	5. The Purge

Chp 5 - The purge

It all began in my room.

Every time we were alone there it was inevitable and things did happen.

So why didn't I ever think of that before hand?

Male and female, unrelated and alone in a bedroom, now whatever could go wrong?

1pm was that hottest time of the day. Midday. Yet here we were running around the whole of bloody Karakura town, with the sun at its peak, burning our backs, as we searched for something that wasn't there.

"I'm telling you Rukia, the bloody things not working! Just accept it, it's lived it life and now it's moving on, to a better place."

"It is working!" she scowled back at me "It won't alert us on something that's not there!"

"Then why can't we find it!" I sighed in exasperation.

"I told you before we left the house, its special, they have this new thing where they can mask their presence and cover their tracks"

Trying with all my might to keep my temper, and patience in the blazing sun, I attempted a more logical approach.

"Well, do you have any idea how we can find them then" I said with exaggerated slowness.

"No" she let out a long sigh, before collapsing on a nearby bench "I'm sorry to drag you all the way out here Ichigo, but the order said it was very important, so I thought it may have…been…him…again" she trailed of, a mask of fear and resignation contorting her beautiful face.

With the same feeling of resignation, I seated myself next to her on the bench, thinking of some way to console her, and remove that mask of pain, but in the end I could only do what I do best. Be myself.

So I gently placed a hand on her head and lightly ruffled it, before pulling her against my side in an awkward version of a hug.

"Rukia, I told you before, don't worry about it, it won't happen again. I won't let it. I promise." She looked up at me with hope in her eyes, and a glint that said she truly believed me, then looking down again, she buried her face in the heavy black material resting on my torso.

"Thanks"

"No problem, you know I'm always here for you" looking straight ahead as I said this, trying to avoid the rush of heat to my face, as the mushy words slipped out, so unlike me.

I felt her nod against me in reply, at something she already knew. I smiled. And we were back to normal again…though perhaps a little closer than before.

And before we knew an hour had passed in the little shade of our bench. It was silent, save for the murmur of the busy town, till she mumbled something against me.

"You're really sweaty you know"

I laughed knowing then that all fear and anxiety that previously worried her had left her eyes.

Feeling her shift against me, just as I was expecting her to rise from her position to "get back to work", our "work" appeared right in front of us.

In the bright sunlight two tall, fully grown espada's appeared before us. I regarded them carefully noting there skill to be about captain level. They were both male, one fully clad in a sleeveless, white robe lined with stripes of black, with his mask like some kind of ornament handing of his ears and joining at the back. The other wore white "Aladdin pants" with black lining the hem and waist line, and a plain black vest over sleeves of white, this one had his mask, as a crown, large and brilliant, encircling the top of his right arm and snaking itself all the way down.

Despite being no wind about, they disturbed the air around them, clouding them in a shadow of dust. They had arrived via sonido, and stood approximately 20 paces away from our bench. This was it. It was them. The two idiots we had been running around all day looking for, and suddenly I hated them vehemently. With a passion.

Tapping Rukia, trying to lighten her mood and soften her nerves as I had felt her stiffen beside me at their arrival, I turned to her with a look of shock upon my face.

"Rukia, Rukia, look! Its them! Its them!"

"No shit, Sherlock", nevertheless she broke into a smile and stood from her place with an aura of confidence about her.

So we fought. We went wild. Both of us in deep need of hurting someone or something from our undeniable levels of aggression that had built up during our, searching (more like running around like a headless chickens) for these bastards.

They were stronger than the usual, and both of us had to excel to a deeper state, in need of the power. The fight took a greater toll on the environment than expected, and we found ourselves trying to hold back, not being able to fully crush our enemies.

When Rukia had finally defeated her robe-wearing opponent with a smug look on her face, I turned to my own to find him gone. Shocked coursed through me as I realised where he was headed. Towards a small, tiny, Rukia who was obliviously facing my direction, smiling at me, proud of her defeated prey.

Within that instant, everything was instant. I didn't think. I didn't need to think. It was instinct. The innate reaction that had been carved in my body to protect. To protect her.

I moved, flashed away at the speed of light, putting myself in hell's way, as it let loose. The stronger male, my opponent struck out with a released fit, large and powerful as it brushed against me, slicing deep gashes across the left side of my face and torso.

Covered with blood and enveloped in sheer anger. Nothing left but the kill. I lunged forward stabbing with everything in me at my prey in front, carving a large crevice in his body, yet pushing still till I was all the way through, my hair, clothes and the ground beneath me stained with blood until I was out the other side of him.

Our fight had lasted hours, so long that the sun had simmered down till it was merely peaking through the window of the sky, lightly covering the very unaware town in a warm haze.

Rukia supported me with her arm around my waist holding up my weight as we tottered along. Finally we reached my house, and she leapt from the ground through my window carrying both of us. As always amazing.

I sat on the edge of my bed once again, still in soul reaper form, with the top part of my shihakusho on the mattress around me as Rukia tended to the wounds on my chest and face. Remorse glazed over her as she avoided my eyes, completely intent on disinfecting the wounds. With a crease between my brow, not liking the look on her face, I placed my extended index finger on her chin bringing it up to look at me, as her hands stop frozen in their tracks. Yet with her face angled straight at mine she still refused to look at me.

"Rukia, look at me…please"

Eventually she gave in and stared straight in my eyes

"I've gone through so much worse because of you haven't I? so why cry over it now? I'd have been the one crying if I had let it happen, and wouldn't that have been much worse, making a full grown 18 year old man cry" – and at that she couldn't help but raise one eyebrow till worry creased her face again.

"But I'm so weak" she moaned

"And that's why you have me to protect you, now no more, please, I can't stand it"

"Ok" she sighed, then continued added the ointment to my wounds. Gosh! The disinfectant was more painful than the bloody wound, and I flinched at the sting it made me feel. Seeing this Rukia opted to try applying it more gently as her hands fluttered and stroke over the torn skin, putting it back together where she could.

She really did care.

Finally once she was done, I stood up stretching my arms above my head and bringing them to my sides again. Seeing Rukia eye me with concern, I decided to test my luck for that day.

"Now for my painkiller"

I slowly and carefully, placed my hands on Rukia's shoulders, till they slid up to her neck, and I bent my head, orange hair and all towards hers. Standing up I towered over her, and had to crane my neck to match hers, and I did so until my lips were but an inch from hers and my face overshadowed hers. I waited slowly closing the gap, expecting her refusal.

But she allowed it. Most of all responded to it.

I was full and truly lost in it, as she yielded to me, moving her lips against mine, with such fervent passion I couldn't resist. My hands remained locked in her raven hair, twisting it in my fingers, as hers wrapped as much as they could around my bare torso.

As the kiss deepened, and more than just our lips became involved, I slowly lowered her onto the soft of my bed.

We kissed, long and deep till she broke it apart, pulling her head back to question me about something, however first gathering the breath she was gasping for.

"Bu...b…u..uu..tt Orhime, last night, you went to her!"

I close the space again, laughing darkly against her lips.

"Jealous?"

She shivered.

Reluctantly I pulled back again after brushing her lips sweetly, till I was a few inches above her face.

"Tea"

Baffled, confused and well looking at me like I was mad, she waited for me to continue.

"I went there, and we had tea, she makes it surprisingly good, and then we just, talked"

"For the whole night!" she questioned disbelieving.

"Yup" I said simply "Honestly Rukia, all I see now is you, no one else, Orhime merely helped relieve some very pent up emotions with her tea and talk whilst I did the same for her with her feelings towards Ishida. She had satisfied my needs, providing me with what was much needed- a warm, hot, steamy… cup of tea. However you on the other hand could provide much more" Stroking the side of her very warm face as I said this.

"Oh"

The shock on her was priceless, and the innocence of her in that moment brought on such a surge of emotions, I shivered in response.

Desperately, hungrily, I dove in again, this time hitting deep water.

* * *

An urgent bleeping sound from my trouser pocket awoke me in the middle of my slumber, I lifted my head up and looked around, glancing to my right to see Ichigo, whom I had fallen asleep on. I felt my face flush, but was quickly distracted by the sound. I pulled the phone from my pocket; it was a message, an urgent message, very urgent, code red, from soul society.

I clicked on the message briefing over it. It demanded I return to Soul Society straight away and report to the head on some very urgent business. Was I being charged again. Oh heavens, please not again, what could I have done this time!

However returning my gaze to Ichigo's sleeping form, I had a slight idea of what it could be.

* * *

I awoke without the sound of ringing for once, having slept uncomfortably yet peacefully. Fulfilled, I turned to my right where Rukia had fallen asleep, to find her gone. Again.

Well I couldn't say I was surprised.


	6. Ottoke

I hear her voice in the darkness, it calls me, it beckons me, it cries for me.

And as usual I wake up breathless and sweating; the dreams she appears in becoming a more common appearance, her image more and more vivid till I'm seeing nothing but a nightmare.

Oh, don't get me wrong it's not one of _those_ kind of dreams, no its worse- the kind where you keep reaching for this hand but no matter how hard you try that hands keeps slipping from your grasp.

And as usual I'd wake in the same irritated, frustrated mood that amounts from the guilty, recurring feeling that I never stopped her, that I never got to say goodbye.

Perhaps I had driven her away, perhaps I had gotten her in trouble, or perhaps it was the inevitable that I knew was always to come; that she would be forced to leave.

I would never know and there was always that niggling feeling of regret in the back of my mind- what could have been.

And on those tortuous nights that were becoming more and more frequent, I would be unable to stand it no more. Her overwhelming presence which resided in every crack and crevice in this room taunting me with memories of her, what could have been, and what I could no longer have.

In a fury, I'd throw on a pair of jeans, put a jacket on over my vest, and not in shinigami form but in human form, I would run the streets like a complete idiot.

I was probably scaring the neighbours but I didn't care, it's felt too good to care.

And then when the hollows would spot me or I spot them, they would come crawling out of their holes and find me. At first it concerned me that my angry spiritual pressure was leaking out and influencing the occurrence of hollows but then I started to see it as a challenge- fighting numbers of the once difficult hollows in my human form became exhilarating.

It helped be forget, it helped me _breathe_.

Only then with the wind whipping against my cheeks, my shoes skidding across the ground and my fist covered in the blood of a hollow, could I feel whole again.

Perhaps, because this was where we had begun.

* * *

*It was a love that overwhelms, that burns, that is acid to the touch, but like rain is to the sky, no matter how many times it leaves, it always returns.

His heart felt like it would explode with longing, with longing for her, not for her body, for her person, or for the typical fluff, but for her just being _there_, he would be contented with just that.

But he was a trapped man when it came to her. It was the deadly deal he had made, and it was his fault for making it.

Byakuya was one cruel, clever bastard. Originally the soul society had wanted to wipe his memory clean after the Aizen incident in an attempt to make him forget and lose the chance to ever regain his powers, so he could live out the rest of his days as a carefree, irresponsible teenager.

And it was just as they had foreseen, he did eventually regain his powers.

But there was the catch; at first it seemed surprising that Byakuya would stand up for him and he eventually found out why.

He asked his memory not be wiped clean, that if his powers returned he could keep them, however the condition was;

"…_until the day you physically die, __**never**__ visit, nor keep contact with the soul society ever again"_

"_...And Rukia"_ was his added silent threat.

And though he had friends and comrades in the soul society, they all agreed because they knew this day could eventually come. It wasn't right, the balance of the worlds was tipped by the relationship between a shinigami and a human, and despite all past experiences considered there would eventually be a day where it would have to end.

With a solemn smile on their faces they all bid him their final farewells, promising they would see him again should he end up on the upside of the afterlife.

Rukia was the only one he never said goodbye to.

Meaning that morning he woke and she appeared stand in front of him at the foot of his bed, he thought he was still dreaming the night's nightmare.

He had stood up in such shock and rushed over, wrapping his arms around her as fast as his sleep-logged body would allow, hardly able believe his luck; thinking it was a sign from the heavens, that this was his second chance.

Meaning he had just let that chance slip through the very fingers which now clenched into a regretful fist.

The dreams, the nightmares, the dull, morose, monotonous everyday sluggish life stopped the day she stepped back in his life, and though he had known all along her short stay would eventually come to an end like it had the first time, he couldn't help but, wish, pray that for once that he could somehow make this forbidden relationship work.

However just like before it ended, and all the dreams, the nightmares, the dull, morose, monotonous everyday sluggish life came crashing back down to reality.

Ichigo sighed; his body which heaved with the movement sent sharp stabs of pain all over. He knew he had to get out of bed and stop mulling over the matter like he had been for the past six months, but this morning it seemed harder to get out of bed than usual.

_Perhaps I overdid it last night?_ Normally his little nightly endeavours would earn him nothing more than a few sweet bruises, perhaps a cut here or there, but this time his eagerness earned him a nice gaping cut across the side of his abdomen and a long slice across his forehead; stretching from the edge of his eyebrow to the hollow beside his left eye.

This morning he made sure to extra ruffle his hair to hide the cut, after all his real body never healed as fast as his shinigami body. He hated _this_ body so damn much, hated it for existing, for being incompatible with Rukia. It was what he had always envied so much about Renji; that his real body _was_ his shinigami body.

_Maybe that was why I took so little care of my real body? Did I really want to die? But I have so much to live for? Would I give up everything for Rukia? Would she give it up for me?_

These were the irritating questions revolving around his aching head as he dressed and headed out for another, tedious day of school.

At least that was going to end soon…

That's right, within the next few weeks he would be graduating from high school. After all, life moves on, and for a while he had nothing on the agenda, no plans for university no nothing; however Tatsuki's words rang loud and clear, causing him to change his mind.

"_What do you plan to do? Be a substitute shinigami till the day you die, or it eventually kills you! Stop being such an idiot Ichigo and come back to reality, you're nothing but a __**substitute**__ to them, not even a real shinigami! Why do you even give a fuck for the people who forbid you from going to see them, who cut of all connections with you after all you have done for them!... even __**she**__ hasn't said a word to you after leaving again. Ichigo move on, they clearly already have, __**she**__ already has!_"

Tatsuki had become irritated with Ichigo's constant moping around after Rukia had so unceremoniously left without a word, and though harsh, and brutal, he couldn't contradict a single one of her words because in his heart he knew she was right.

Rukia _had_ left, and since hadn't contacted him, now it was time for him to move on.

* * *

"Ichigo! I heard you got into Tokyo University! You bastard I can't believe your actually going there!"

The person in question winced at Keigo's loud voice erupting in his ears. Smirking Ichigo hooked his arm round Keigo's neck and playfully rubbed his fist in the back of his head.

"Shut up idiot, you're going burst my ear drums!"

But it was already too late, and Ichigo had the horrible dissatisfaction of experiencing in one go the whole classroom go absolutely pin drop silent and about twenty odd heads turn around to stare at him with their mouths wide open.

At this moment in time Tatsuki and Orhime happened to walk through the door, to the entirely odd and uncommon occurrence of the class for once, absolutely devoid of a single sound.

"Oi, what's going on in here, who died?" Tatsuki questioned aloud to the mass of people with their mouths gaping open and their necks craned towards a pain stricken Ichigo.

"Ichigo got into Tokyo University" Keigo variably squeaked from under Ichigo's armpit.

Tatsuki with a mask of surprise enveloping her face marched over and patted Ichigo on the back, ruffling his hair wildly, before giving him a nice, big bear hug.

"Well done idiot! See you're not that stupid after all!" Ichigo smiled, dropping Keigo to the floor, and returning the hug.

"Thanks, after all it was because of you" He whispered in her ear in response.

Tatsuki smiled, stepping back, and slamming her palm down on his shoulder she replied.

"Of course not, it was all _you_, and I expect you to stick with it now that you have decided!"

Orhime chirped up from beside Tatsuki, congratulating Ichigo, but chiming in confused;

"…but what exactly did you apply to Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ah…_teaching_" Ichigo scratched his head nervously and fully aware of the unison of gasps of surprise and awe of the whole class who were still watching wide-eyed the scene unfolding before them.

"Oh, I see someone brilliant must have inspired you Kurosaki!" Miss Ochi proclaimed extravagantly, slamming open the door, and flicking her long pony-tail over her shoulder with flare.

She stared dryly at the blank class before her, huffing she shouted;

"What ghost scared the crap outta you lot? What you doing, congratulate him then! The star of our class!"

Ichigo cringed at her words, but couldn't help the small smile of pride when the whole class cheered and whopped for him.

Their surprise was warranted after all. So much had happened and changed these few years, but the biggest change had come these past few months. Ichigo depressed by Rukia's leave, was an angry and ruthless thug for the first two months after she was gone, but then Tatsuki and his loyal friends brought him back to reality and now he was a changed man.

From the loud mouthed and short tempered teen he once was, always getting into trouble, he was now one of the top students in class, never in a fight unless needed; and in response the whole school regarded him with a mixture of fear and respect.

And he didn't care that everyone assumed Tatsuki was his girlfriend due to their close relationship, or that the teachers that once hated his guts now revered him as their best student beside Ishida, or that everyone had forgotten who Rukia ever was.

He didn't care, he told himself he wouldn't, he _forced_ himself not to.

* * *

"Good game Ichigo!"

"Yeah, thanks" Ichigo smiled, high fiving his fellow team mates.

Ichigo sighed, rolling his shoulders; which ached not from the intensive football game but from last night's crazy hollow-hunting activities, as he headed towards the shower stalls.

Back in the changing rooms, after putting on his school trousers, Ichigo observed the long, recently attained, gash across the side of his abdomen; it was healing pretty quickly when compared to other, _normal _people with such wounds.

Yeah, he thought, _normal_ people. Every scar across his torso reminded him that was exactly what he wasn't.

And sometimes despite the friends and experiences this life gave him, sometimes in his darkest moments he wished he could just live this life normally; maybe then that way it wouldn't be so difficult, so full of pain and sadness.

His temper sparked, he reached out to grab his shirt to cover his ghastly body, which he hated; because he could remember the time and place of each and every scar, and each one held a memory in itself which he now wished he could just forget.

A squealing sound drew him out of his mulling, his head turned to the right to see two female heads sticking around the changing room doors, staring at him wide eyed with a camera in their hands, his eyes narrowed into slits instantly and his glare sent them squeaking and running for their lives.

It wasn't like he was unaware of it, how he could he be? Even the boys were at it, every time in the changing rooms or even the shower stalls; _someone_ would be gawking at him.

He had always tried to ignore it, but it was a losing battle, the voices around him were inconsiderate of his proximity to them and their stupid conversations.

"_Oii, look at Kurosaki, maybe the rumours about him being in the Yakuza were true after all!"_

"_Damn, how many scars does he have? Oi do you think if I got I scar or two I'd look that badass?"_

"_Fucking scary if you ask me, bet you anything he's killed someone before…"_

Ichigo smirked to himself, thinking how they would shit themselves if they knew just how close to the truth some of their guesses were; little did he know that smirk in itself sent everyone shitting themselves at the very prospect of Ichigo Kurosaki, heaven forbid, _smiling_.

He sighed, all this drama just to change his clothes. Pulling his shirt on and grabbing his bag, he quickly headed for the exit before he was bombarded with more admiration or envy than he could handle.

Heading out the changing room doors, then the school doors; he walked through the gates he had once passed through with Rukia, which he was now passing through _alone_.

No matter which doors, entrances, or exits he had to pass through he would take them, because he had no choice; standing still wasn't an option.

He was moving on; _life_ was moving on.

* * *

A/N; *Sorry p.o.v changed to make it easier to include others views and reactions in the story, not just through Ichigo's eyes. The first bit stays the same for a reason ^^

Ur, what to say, its been 2 years since i updated this, but im gna properly do it once and for all;if there are any inconsistencies with previous chaps, or something wrong or missing plz do say, its been i while since ive attempted this story.

Sorry for the long delay...

Next chap out tomorrow or maybe even later today.

Enjoy XD


	7. Lone Spirits

First let's begin with our cast, very much changed since the last time we met them;

Tatsuki never went to university, she worked her hardest and true to her dream set up her very own dojo, however shortly after its success she unexpectedly took an apprenticeship in film directing, claiming she needed a new challenge. Her upcoming debut directing project is highly anticipated to be a success.

Oddly enough Orhime decided to complete a degree in business management, however instead of entering a classy first rate business cooperation, she surprised everyone by auditioning for an entertainment agency. She is now a rising actress slash model, and is one of the most popular online searches.

Her fiancé, Uryu Ishida, had stunned his friends and the whole of Karakura town by dropping out of his maths degree and pursuing a musical career. He publicly refuses to take over his father business but secretly helps him out on a regular basis. His love affair with bows lead him to become one of the greatest violin prodigy's of his town and along with his wife-to-be, they are a couple whose careers are to watch out for and already have many fans and supporters. However they prefer to live a quiet, peaceful life out of the spotlight in Orhime's previous apartment (which she shared with her brother) which they redecorated and for now is big enough for just the two.

Sado took a degree in engineering, which he utilises in his spare time; however his odd new day time job is working in his local day-care. He loves his job, and is preparing for a first born with his young wife. His choice of whom probably shocked his high school friends more than anything; Karin Kurosaki.

Karin Kurosaki took after her father and is still studying medicine to become a doctor and take over the family clinic. Yuzu broke her father's heart by one day, admitting in a frenzy she was leaving for the 'big city' and then storming out the house. She hasn't returned since, however she frequently keeps in contact with her family and friends, and is said to have a flourishing career in the arts.

Mizuiro studied computer sciences and in conjunction with his best friend Keigo who studied game designing, they work for the mega company Sega, and are hoping to debut their very own game within the next few years. Chizuru moved to the States and is working on a career in fashion designing; however she still keeps in close contact with her Japanese friends.

It was amazing how much those few years changed everyone, however despite this everyone still kept in close contact, meeting up every other day when possible. However the leader of their little gang, the one person who had changed the most, and the one they had seen the least in the past year after completing his degree, was no doubt Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo who had moved to Tokyo for his degree and lived in dorms, recently purchased his very own, small but homely apartment close to his new job. His bangs have grown out and frame his face, and the back of his hair reaches the point where his neck meets his back, so he keeps it in a small pony tail. However true to his previous character are his cuff piercings, handsome face and of course fighters body; his daily workout regime keeping him in shape, and a few inches since have added to his height. All the women swoon over him, but like usual with handsome men, he already has a girlfriend. He and Tatsuki have been going out for approximately a year now, and though they don't live together, they meet up every so often and share a comfortable companionship.

I would say they are the best of couples and deeply in love, however I am not going to lie. Every couple has their troubles and differences, and though they love each other, the love they share is a different love; they are together because they are lone spirits and there is no one else. However I shall not spoil the story before it has already begun.

So here we begin four years and six months on, in the lively and noisy classroom of 6A, Tokyo High School.

* * *

A/N; Gosh the number of times ive confused 'Rukia' with 'Sakura' because im so used to typing her name -_-

Enjoy XD


	8. Bang

"_Ichigo…can I ask you something kinda weird?"_

"_Sure, go ahead" I chuckled, turning away from the sunset glistening against the river to watch her, the sweet features on her heart shape face crinkled up cutely in concentration._

"_Do you think…"_

_I didn't manage to catch her last few words, because I was too busy watching the way her slender fingers played innocently with her raven hair, and too mesmerised by the way she would bite on her lower lip when something was bothering her._

"_Oi, Ichigo are you even listening!" Her captivating features twisted into those of irritation, and I felt the result more than saw it, thanks to the bruise she had just pounded into my upper arm._

"_Huh…hey that hurt!" I responded quickly, shaking my head to rid myself of any misleading thoughts, and returning my attention to what she was saying._

"_I said…" she enunciated "Do you think the distance between our two worlds can ever be fully bridged…?" her voice seemed to fade out as she came to the end of her sentence and her expression became solemn._

_I sighed wearily; it was the very question I'd been asking myself all along. Turning my gaze back towards the blazing sunset, whose reflection we were watching from the river banks, I rubbed my chin contemplatively, before responding._

"_I think…it's possible, someday, however for that to happen I believe there has to be someone brave enough, and definitely stupid enough, to walk across that treacherous bridge. Because God only knows, it could be the path to heaven or if it be, hell"_

_Leaning back against my outstretched hands, I cringed internally at the weight of my theory; perhaps she had never expected such a serious answer…_

_However that was what I had always admired about her; she knew how to be both serious and playful when the time called for it, because she was the only person to never mock my ideals._

"_Funny" she began earnestly "I had always thought that person would be you"_

_I turned towards her in shock, surprised at her faith in me, but even more surprised at her constant ability to see through me; she always, always knew what I was thinking._

"_Would you…?" I asked, leaving the question open ended for I knew she would understand._

_She hesitated before answering, resting her chin on her knee, and truly considering the idea._

"_It would depend" she began after what seemed like the longest pause "On what or who for…"_

_She stopped her breath catching and her brows furrowing, as if the ending of the sentence wasn't enough, she scratched her head unable to word her thoughts properly._

"_..but" I added, reaching out and rustling her silky soft hair playfully "If it was important to you, you would do it in a heartbeat"_

_She turned unexpectedly, her grave countenance dropping to make way for a bright hopeful one, illuminating the darkness like the moon that was now peeking out from behind its shroud of clouds, and dazzling me like always with her brilliant smile._

_She sighed, clasping her hands to her chest and turning towards the dark night sky._

"_Exactly"_

* * *

Just another dream, I repeated to myself, rubbing the sleep from my face as I sat up in bed, and pushing aside the curtain covering the window beside my bed to reveal the increasing sunlight, allowing the gentle warmth to warm my face and body.

I was glad, for once the dreams hadn't got me waking up in the middle of the night sweating and panicked, desperate and lost; reaching out for something that was no longer there. It was an odd memory to suddenly recall, especially after so many dreamless nights, it left behind a bittersweet feeling; one raging between the joy of the memory, and the realisation that it was now in the past.

A shrill bleeping sound, much different to what I had become accustomed to in my youth, interrupted my thoughts. I huffed irritated as I slammed my hand down on the "sleep" button. What was the point in having an alarm clock if you woke up before it even went off?

I slid the window open, hoping the fresh air would help clear my mind, however it only served to muddle my thoughts more, because the arrangement of my bed near the window and the view of the world outside always evoked the nostalgia of being back in my room in Karakura town.

Of course it was different here, even the view down below was different; instead of the peaceful street lined by neat houses with blossoming front gardens and vibrant bushes brightening the neighbourhood, here my view consisted of the busy high street full of rushing cars, beeping and revving, beside workers and students, chattering and complaining as they hurried about their everyday.

I hated the city, but strangely enough this was my refuge, my ultimate solace, simply because the bright lights, blaring sounds and busy lifestyle were the best medication to help me forget, to thrust me forward and force me to move on, regardless of the direction.

Swinging my legs reluctantly over the side and grabbing a towel, I left the warmth of my bed and headed for a shower. On my way to the shower I noticed something familiar and turned my gaze to find my shinigami badge, collecting dust on the corner of my window sill; I hadn't touched it in the years since coming to Tokyo, I hadn't even needed to, heavens know why I still had it; shaking my head in an attempt to shake away the persistent memories, I turned away walking towards the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later I was on my motorcycle and speeding through the streets, weaving through the cluster of cars and slipping easily through the traffic, I relished in the wind harassing my body, the exhilaration sedating my overworked mind.

What? Just because I had left everything else behind didn't mean I couldn't hang onto this one pleasure; the speed which put me in a lull of time, sparking the long lost rush of adrenaline that was no longer familiar to me.

* * *

"Alright, quite down now everyone, take your seats homeroom is about to begin"

A plethora of groans and complaints filled the room, but unwillingly everyone complied, after all their homeroom teacher was not a force to be reckoned with.

"Mou, sensei do we really have to do homeroom today?"

The sound of books slamming against hardwood silenced the class in an instant, and suddenly everyone was in their seats, backs straight and all attentive.

A sadistic smirk graced the face of their homeroom teacher and everyone recoiled in a mix of feelings which varied with the range of students in the room.

"The only announcement I have to make, is that all of you in my English class" at this his gaze swept around the room, making sure to land on each and every student to emphasise his point "make **sure** you have done your homework, or _else_…"

There was a split seconded in the stunned silence after this though usual, but still fearsome revelation, where some students suddenly had a glowing smile of reassurance and safety on their faces, whilst others held an agonized expression as if their cat had just died and they realised they were responsible for it

Satisfied at the class's reaction, he flipped open the register, grabbing a random pen from one of the students desks;

"Alright let's begin attendance"

The students still lost in the speedy flow of events that's had just swept through the room, had the belated reaction of cheering and whopping at the unexpected reduction of homeroom time and for some the opportunity to complete their precious homework.

"Wow, Kurosaki-sensei's the best!"

The sensei in question merely waved of the flattery and began calling out attendance.

The class of 6A Tokyo High had a variety of opinions and reactions regarding the new sensei. Most female students admired and idolised him intensely, his strong, domineering personality proving popular, his appearance only increased this effect. His crisp fitted suit, which most of the time consisted of the shirt alone, stretched across tight muscles and half tucked in with the top button open, that along with his long legs decked out in Armani, suave leather shoes, sleek glasses set atop his long nose and sunset orange-red hair pulled back into a neat pony; seemed to be a killer for the ladies- even the teachers were a sucker for him (female I hope).

The males in general seemed to regard him with respect and fear. Fear at his overpowering personality which he used to control the class with one fell swoop and respect at this ability and also his charm which seemed to get him just what he wanted.

"Takahashi Mio"

"Presen-"

The student's sentence was abruptly interrupted by Ichigo's loud voiced out thought process

"Ah, I almost forgot! We have a transfer student coming in to day"

The whole class ooh-ed and ah-ed at the odd occurrence of a student transferring mid-way through the year, anticipation began to grow within the room, but Ichigo turned to the clock wearily, wondering if he had got the wrong news.

The whole class seemed to jump when a timid knock rang through the classroom, and Ichigo felt relief spread through him now that he didn't have to go searching for a missing transfer student.

"Enter" His loud, clear voice rang out.

The door slid open and there entered said student. Ichigo turned, prepared to ask the student to introduce themselves.

He stopped dead in his tracks, his words dying in his throat.

Because there stood, lo and behold the bane of his existence, the figure of his dreams and nightmares, the very face he had desperately been trying to forget for the past four years.

* * *

A/N; Guess who?


	9. Silence

**_Silence greets nothing but __death_**

There was a silence about the room. This pretty, youthful new transfer student- with a slender figure, twin raven plaits hanging cutely over her shoulders, a light blush dusting creamy cheeks and those violet eyes, dark as the night and luminescent as the moon; had captured everyone within the room in that moment.

I was included in that everyone but for a whole different reason. While they admired and were captured, I was swept away in an inferno of memories and emotions; touches, glimpses, dreams...

However this was now and now was not _then_.

I found myself different, more able to control my emotions and quickly before suspicions arouse I snapped out of it.

"Ah, that must be her" I began deceptively calm "please introduce yourself"

She seemed confused herself, I recognised something different in her eyes- there was no sense of recognition but more lost in confusion, like she couldn't remember where she was for a moment.

"Rukia Kuchiki pleased to meet you all" she stammered at first, then ended with a smile as if remembering who and where she was.

"Ok then Kuchiki I am your homeroom and English teacher Kurosaki" My gaze swept over the room, scanning for a spare seat, lighting upon one I pointed to the back of the room beside a black-haired girl "there will be your seat beside Kawasaki, make sure you come to the staff room at break to pick up your schedule"

Taking a deep breath, I turned to address the class, and in that moment it took every ounce of carefully trained will power not to turn back.

"Now, let's begin lesson, everyone turn to page 63 of your text book"

I vaguely acknowledged the words I was chalking onto the board for every sense was listening out to the shuffle of movement, the rustle of material and sound of her chair being drawn back against the linoleum floor.

In me, relief and disappointment swirled in a sickly mix. In that moment almost every emotion gushed though me in a tirade; confusion, happiness, sadness, anger, enervation, everything. Yet the only indication to anyone vigilant enough was the way the chalked scratched hard across the board, collapsing in my fingers seconds later.

Plastering an obnoxiously fake smile to my face, I mutter a false "oops" and reached for another chalk, my fingers covered in white dust. However only a handful of students in the front row had noticed my lapse as the chalk had practically silently combusted into nothing, and oddly all witnesses seemed to dumbly revere me with a renewed sense of awe and admiration.

I sighed, mentally restraining my reiatsu, worried a spike may attract trouble.

Without a glance back, I scribbled across the board, animatedly explaining every single detail of the text precariously, not missing a beat. I gave everything into teaching my class, as if not a single, damned thing had changed amongst my twenty-five students save the addition of one more.

I sighed once more causing the chalk on the board to detach and swirl around, making me sneeze.

Man, it was going to be one hell of a long day.

Class was over. Finally.

For once it was me and not the students that were desperate to leave, to say they were surprised when I let them out early for the first time ever, is an underestimation in the least.

Still once I reached the staff room, I could finally breathe a sigh of relief and gladly sunk into my chair, leaning back and rubbing my eyes as if to wake myself from this absurd dream.

Of course, as absurd as it may be it was certainly not a dream. This was clearly confirmed to me when a familiar figure walked through the door, hesitant and glancing nervously around as if lost.

The unease returned and reluctantly I stuck my hand in the air and waved it so she could spot me amongst the clutter of teachers and teachers' desks crowding the room.

She seemed relieved to find me amidst the hustle and bustle and quickly hurried over.

Just like any another student she presented me with the regulatory papers to be signed and I presented her with her schedule and necessary catch up work.

After receiving them she bowed politely and left, _just like that_.

And that had to be the _scariest_ thing of all; that during this whole time for not one second did I feel that this was THE Kuchiki Rukia standing before me, but a _regular_ student.

Something wasn't right, the change baffled me and I sat there blankly for a while after she left, bothered by this oddity and glaring unknowingly as I thought into nothingness.

"Ara Kurosaki-san, how's the new student fitting in?"

Kumeneko-sensei, with long red hair, a curvy figure and a flirtatious but friendly personality, came up behind me and patted me on the back.

"Ok" I answered vaguely, letting out a huff of air. Her presence was close as was the other bodies of the tired and over-worked teachers filling the room. Suddenly I was aware of the intensity and lack of space in the crowded room.

My chest constricted, I needed air.

Glancing at the clock hanging desolately on the wall, from my chair I grabbed my jacked and headed out, utilising the ten minutes I had left.

Jumping over the restricted sign and heading up the final set of stairs I pushed open the door to the roof.

I sighed contentedly as a blast of fresh air slapped me across the face and I spread my arms out, allowing it to breeze straight through me.

Leaning against the railing, the back drop of a busy Tokyo behind me, I pulled my cell phone from my back pocket and dialled a number I hadn't called in quite some time.

As the dial tone buzzed across the line, balancing the phone in the crook of my neck and pulling out a pack from my pocket, I managed to light the darned thing and slip it in my mouth before I dropped my phone over the railing and to its doom.

On the fourth ring the line connected, I breathed contentedly as the acrid smoke burned my lungs.

A deep, clear voice rung across the line;

"Oh look who it is, surprised to hear you still alive and kicking Kurosaki"

"Heh, nice to hear from you too Ishida"

After a pause the other voice sounded serious.

"Well, what's up, it's not like you to call for conversation"

Puffing again, I turned resigned to face the scenery.

"Well you see there's this problem"

"Isn't there always one with you concerned?" Ishida deadpanned sarcastically.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, continuing on.

"Something odd happened today..."

"Hmm, go on"

"You see, I got a new transfer student in my class, and you will never guess who it was"

Of course being the smartass he was, he did.

"No way! How? Why?"

"That's the odd thing, something isn't right, it's like she's not even her anymore, she just came in as an ordinary student" taking another puff, my eyes narrowed as I recalled the earlier scene " I couldn't catch no bluff, something is going on and I have no idea what the fuck it is…"

There was a pause, and regretfully I knew Ishida would catch the deeper frustration within my words, the reason all this pissed me off.

I had no idea what was going on because no one told me, after so long of being in the know, now brutally cut off by the bastards of soul society, there was no one left to tell me what was really happening.

Because it was always _her _who did.

"So basically you want me to look into it for you?"

"Basically"

Ishida sighed, sending a rush of static down the line before adding in a hard voice;

"Fine"

"Thanks" I grinned sheepishly, stamping on the burnt out cigarette and flipping my phone shut, I headed back to class.

* * *

A/N; Short chap, havent been able to update lately my laptop keeps shutting down and giving me the blue screen of death TT_TT

Warning there may be inconsistencies with the story and writting


End file.
